Ruby's grace
by mehshania
Summary: Ruby Williams seemed to be a normal girl but her life was turned upside down. Genaia her friend is always by her side since, Ruby tried to kill herself, Ruby doesn't need her pity or sorrow but what will happen when one falls for the other? Ruby has a dark secret like no other, so does Genaia. What is it? And who else knows?
1. Chapter 1

**I started to type, those hateful words about myself, crying while doing so. I'm Ruby Grace Williams, aged 15 and I'm depressed. I knew my friends didn't care, they didn't even bother to ask me how I was going, no one did. So here I am, crying my little heart out to my content, each hateful word string in my chest. The blade I used is on the floor next to me, the blood dripping from my wrists, my calves soon I would faint, and slowly drift off,drift off to heaven or my body,lifeless cold body laid in the bathroom my blood started to drip,smudged into the tiles,spotted over the curtains, my blood was everywhere.I was half awake and half asleep, I notice a figure standing at the door, watching me, breathing heavily. I smirked as I decided to say my last words; "Are you fucking happy now? You got what you wanted.. Just leave me to die.." I say as the painkillers start to kick in. The dark figure moves towards me, screaming my name."RUBY!.. RUBY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE RUBY!" The high-pitched voice screams as I finally decide to let go.**

**When I awoke from my end, I couldn't see probably, my vision was blurred from the tears before I realized it I could hear soft voices " I can't believe she did it!" One voice said" It isn't her fault!" The second voice said. I knew I wasn't dead, I was saved.. I was saved again. I laid there closing my eyes until she came in, until Genaia came in. She sat on the bed." Wake up.. I know you're faking it" I opened my eyes to see Genaia, her cheeks were wet, her eyes puffy and red." Well I thought you didn't care.." I said slightly coughing, my chest was still hurting, Genaia poured me a glass water " You know be lucky I found you when I did.." She said trailing off." Gen... I'm not lucky.. I'm unlucky you found me" I said half smiling, Genaia's face was disgusted as if she saw a ghost. Genaia sat back down on the bed." Do you know.. how bad it was to find my friend on her bathroom floor blood pooling, smeared all over the tiles, carpet and curtain. It was a bloodbath" She said as she lowered her voice as she got to the last words.I had have enough of her lies and bullshit,"Why are you even here! It's not like you are my friend! You don't even care" I scream at Genaia, Her face was calm and blank like every other time." I am here.. because no one else wants to deal with your bullshit.. I AM HERE BECAUSE I AM YOUR FRIEND!" She screamed back at me slamming her hands down on my leg. I yelped "FUCKING BITCH! MY LEG.." I scream in pain at the burning feeling, Genaia lifted the blanket to see cuts,bruises and everything else.**

_'These marks on my arm they do not feel the same, these marks in my heart they won't go away but these marks in my head are staying in my bed, for all I know are these marks. The marks scared my life, my whole entire life, trembling in your hands was my only chance but now these marks only mean a second in time that I breath. These marks on my arm they will never go away, these marks in my heart will also be the same but the marks in my head that are staying in my bed will be the end, will be the end of me.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Pretty little secret.. pretty little secret come outside and play, pretty little secret...pretty little secret where are you today? See her wrist it's her canvas, she paints a beautiful painting, the strokes one by one make the paint flow... Her wrist is her canvas.. her brush is a razor,rough as the blood flows down as the paint pours her pretty little secret, is no more"_

Genaia sat on the windowsill of my bedroom, she hasn't left my side since I got out of hospital which was two days ago. I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling listening to Genaia sing, I soon remembered what she was singing...

"Hello I'm Ruby... I'm going to be singing my song called 'Pretty little secret' " I stood up on stage, the whole school staring at me, the guitar started to play, I feel into the zone where nothing else mattered. Afterwards the whole school stood up cheered and clapped, everyone screaming my name" RUBY!... RUBY!" I had never felt such a rush. After a week or two everyone had forgotten my song, everyone except Genaia, she came up to me while I was still putting my books away."Hey Ruby.." She said as she leaned on the locker next to mine, it was the first time we talked, the first step to our friendship, the first step to her betrayal.

Genaia stopped singing and just sat there quietly,I notice she didn't sing the rest as I cleared my voice the words flowed out of my dry mouth " Her pretty little secret, died on the floor like the heart she held in her hands..." Genaia looked over at me, her tears catching the light of the sun. We both d didn't say anything. For a while it was like we weren't even human, not alive nor dead just the shadows of life..

_'Pretty little secret.. pretty little secret come outside and play, pretty little secret...pretty little secret where are you today? See her wrist it's her canvas, she paints a beautiful painting, the strokes one by one make the paint flow... Her wrist is her canvas.. her brush is a razor,rough as the blood flows down as the paint pours her pretty little secret, is no more"_


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the windowsill of my bedroom as I stared out everyone else was out and about, their laughs were loud and clear. Everyone kept doing what they did, as I stood back in the past; watching everything going past me. "Ruby.. Its nice to see you up and out of bed.." Genaia said as she walked into my room smiling," Haven't I told you to fuck off already.." I said as I focused my eyes on what was in her hands. She ignored my comment and sat on my bed," I bought these I don't know if you remember them or not.." Her voice was dull and plain, it was nice to know she hadn't changed.

I went through the papers as Genaia sat at my desk and I sat on my bed,' All of these.. these are all my poems.. all my songs.. I gave..' Genaia was in a band in year 7, her band tried to recruit me before but it didn't work but this time sadly it did, I sat there as they played their sadist-rock I knew Genaia wasn't the one for rock.. or punk.. she was more of a ballad lovey-dovely type of girl even though her band was the opposite. I sat there writing lyrics even though when i was in the band I didn't get to sing or play I just sat there like their precious magnet.

"Ruby... why did you leave the band.." She said as she held a picture frame in her hands," There wasn't anything there for wasn't like you guys needed me there anyway-" I was cut off," DON'T SAY THAT! OF COURSE THE BAND NEEDED YOU" Genaia yelled as she stood up still holding the picture frame," THE BAND NEEDED YOU... AXEL NEEDED YOU... SARIA NEEDED AND MOST IMPORTANTLY I NEEDED YOU.. b-but you left.. you left me.. and the band.. you just..." Genaia dropped the picture frame, the room was silent it was like the whole world had finally stopped, it stopped to hear her tears.

_Her cuts line her arms like tainted sins, her blood marks what she has done, not all of them know, what she did, not all of them know at all,her cuts started to fade,her smile brighten,her life blossomed,I was afraid to tell her,I was afraid of the answer,I cried myself to sleep,hoping the new day would come,hoping the pain could disappear,her cuts faded,soon mine did too,soon these would remind me,of tainted times,tainted times of blood_


End file.
